U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,742 to Harrison discloses a traffic warning system which alerts approaching vehicle traffic to the presence of a pedestrian in a crosswalk. The system includes a plurality of surface mounted lights partially embedded in and placed across a roadway. The lights are activated by the pedestrian, either by manual switch or by a sensor, before he enters the crosswalk. Once activated, the flashing lights warn drivers of approaching vehicles that a pedestrian may have entered the crosswalk, and that caution should be exercised.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,293 to Harrison describes a traffic warning system which alerts approaching vehicle traffic to an intersection stop requirement. The system includes a plurality of above-pavement, surface mounted lights, installed in a fashion similar to currently used road reflectors, and which are partially embedded in a roadway and placed across the roadway, e.g., adjacent to and parallel with the existing stripes or stop bars designating an intersection, and constructed so that they are impervious to vehicle traffic over them. Once activated, the lights flash in the direction of oncoming traffic, and emanate directly from the roadway, to warn drivers of approaching vehicles that a stop may be required at the intersection, and that caution should be exercised.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,540 to Harrison teaches a traffic warning system which alerts approaching vehicle traffic to the approach of a train in a crossing. The system includes a plurality of surface mounted lights partially embedded in and placed across a roadway. Once activated, the flashing lights warn drivers of approaching vehicles that a train is approaching, and that caution should be exercised.
There are known cell phone applications for pedestrian safety that are designed to detect an approaching vehicle and alert a pedestrian via their cell phone. There are also applications that generate a bright blinking light on the pedestrian's cell phone that can be used to alert drivers of the presence of the pedestrian. Neither of these coordinate with a broader smart city safety initiative and are therefore impractical for mass distribution and usage.
The foregoing patents and information reflects the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents and this information is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents or information discloses, teaches, suggests, shows, or otherwise renders obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.